The Red Room
by Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Hinata terkejut mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam keadaan terikat di sebuah gudang penyimpanan. Terlebih saat penyiksaan akan dirinya ditayangkan secara live dan ditonton oleh orang-orang tak bermoral. / "Kau sakit jiwa!" / Jadi, siapa pria misterius yang menjadi 'Direktur' di chatroom itu? / SasuHina - GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

Gadis bersurai indigo itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa belakang kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh kepalanya, namun kedua tangannya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Mata lavender itu terbelalak lebar, menyadari dirinya terikat di ruangan gelap yang nampak seperti gudang penyimpanan.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia berada di sini. Namun, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apapun. Mungkin kepalanya terhantam sesuatu yang keras hingga membuatnya amnesia.

KRIET!

Hinata menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu tua yang terbuka. Menampilkan dua sosok laki-laki yang mengenakan masker dan topi hitam. Gadis berseragam SMA itu memundurkan tubuhnya ketakutan. Dan tepat saat kedua lelaki berperawakan besar itu berdiri di hadapannya, barulah sekelebat memori terakhir yang ia ingat muncul di kepalanya.

Sore itu ia pulang dari sekolah, dan seperti biasanya ia selalu menggunakan taksi untuk mengantarkannya menuju rumah. Awalnya tak ada yang mencurigakan, namun saat kendaraan yang ditumpanginya berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok pria dari belakang kursi penumpangnya dan membekap mulutnya.

Hinata meronta-ronta namun tenaganya sungguh tak sebanding dengan pria besar itu. Karena ia terus berusaha memberontak, pria itu memukul belakang kepalanya dengan sangat keras, membuatnya pingsan seketika. Dan ketika sadar, dia sudah berada di tempat menakutkan ini dengan keadaan terikat.

"A-apa mau kalian?!" teriak Hinata ketakutan saat salah satu dari mereka menarik lengannya untuk berdiri.

Kedua pria menyeramkan itu sama sekali tak menjawab. Mereka membawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruangan lain. Ruangan kali ini sangat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Tempat berukuran cukup luas ini nampak bersih dengan dinding dan lantai berwarna putih. Tak ada benda lain disana selain sebuah _handycam_ , laptop, _speaker_ berukuran kecil, dan.. dua buah tongkat _baseball_?

Seluruh tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti?

.

.

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

The Red Room © **Hyuuga Sabaku**

Thriller

OOC, Typo(s), Psychological

.

.

BRUK!

Hinata meringis saat tubuhnya dihempaskan secara kasar ke lantai. Kedua tangannya yang terikat di belakang membuatnya tak bisa melindungi wajahnya yang menghantam keramik dingin itu. Ia berusaha medudukkan dirinya dengan susah payah.

"Siapa kalian?! Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku!" bentaknya dengan kedua mata yang mulai berair. Hinata sama sekali tak habis pikir kenapa mereka menculiknya dan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia ingat betul bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak memiliki musuh. Lagipula ayahnya juga bukan pengusaha besar yang bisa membuatnya memiliki pesaing berbahaya. Dia dan keluarganya sama sekali tak berpotensi untuk memiliki musuh yang nekat melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Lepas ikatannya."

Hinata menoleh saat ucapan dengan intonasi yang begitu tenang muncul dari _speaker_. Ia terkejut mendapati dirinya terpampang di layar laptop, disana juga terdapat _chatroom_ di bagian sisi kanan layar. Oh, apakah penculikan dirinya ini ditampilkan secara _live_ untuk tontonan orang-orang yang berada di ruang obrolan itu?

Kejam sekali!

"Menurut kalian ini menarik, hah?!" teriak Hinata dengan emosi yang meluap. Ini adalah kali pertama baginya berbicara dengan nada kasar, dan itu membuat tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Namun ia sama sekali tak peduli mengingat dirinya tengah berada di keadaan yang sangat berbahaya sekarang, dan ini semua karena manusia-manusia tak bermoral yang tega menjadikan penderitaannya sebagai bahan tontonan.

Tepat setelah ikatannya dibuka, ia segera bangkit dan berlari menuju handycam bermaksud untuk menghancurkannya. Namun saat tinggal selangkah lagi ia menggapainya, rambut panjangnya ditarik dengan keras dan lagi-lagi ia dibanting ke lantai. Hinata mengaduh memegangi belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat.

"Apa kami perlu menyumpal mulutnya?" tanya pria yang membanting Hinata.

"Tidak perlu." Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar dari _speaker_. "Aku ingin mendengar teriakan indahnya," lanjutnya dengan intonasi yang begitu tenang, dan itu membuat Hinata muak.

"Kau sakit jiwa!" hardiknya.

Sesaat setelahnya Hinata bisa mendengar suara tawa membahana dari _speaker_. Perlahan tawa senang itu berhenti dan intonasi bicaranya menjadi datar, "remukkan kedua kakinya."

Mata pucatnya terbelalak lebar, ngeri dengan perintah yang diucapkan pria misterius yang entah berada dimana itu. Hinata berusaha bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu saat dua pria besar disana mengambil tongkat baseball yang tergeletak di ujung ruangan. Namun sial sekali pintu itu sudah terkunci rapat dan lagi-lagi ia ditarik salah satu pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menuju ke tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu!" pinta Hinata ketakutan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. "Kumohon." Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Dan seperti sebelumnya, kedua pria itu sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapan Hinata. Tongkat baseball itu melayang dan menghantam kaki kanan Hinata hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Gadis itu berteriak kesakitan dan terus-menerus meronta serta memohon agar mereka berhenti saat pukulan demi pukulan ganas dilayangkan pada kedua kakinya.

Di tengah teriakan dan tangisannya yang terdengar memilukan dia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada kedua kakinya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara tulangnya yang remuk, dan kini ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya sama sekali. Kondisi kakinya kini sangat mengerikan dengan banyak luka lebam dan darah yang terciprat membuat lantai keramik yang tadinya putih bersih menjadi kemerahan.

Pukulan-pukulan itu berhenti dan Hinata kini terlentang di lantai dengan keadaan kedua kakinya yang mengenaskan. Tak hanya kakinya yang merasakan sakit luar biasa, tapi sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu nyeri mendapatkan rasa sakit yang mengerikan itu. Tubuhnya begitu lemas dan sama sekali tak memiliki tenaga untuk bergerak.

"K-Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar di sela-sela tangisannya. "Siapa kau?!" bentaknya dengan suara serak yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Rasa sakit luar biasa yang kini merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dan membuat kesadarannya perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku.."

Hinata berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya karena ingin mendengar alasan pria jahat itu, namun belum sempat ia mendengar kelanjutannya, kesadarannya benar-benar telah menghilang.

.

.

 **To be continue**

.

.

 **Author note :**

Fanfic pertama saya setelah saya vakum selama beberapa tahun dari dunia ffn, hihi. Semoga ceritanya menarik. Dan mari bermain tebak-tebakan siapakah pria misterius itu?


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata membuka kedua mata lavendernya perlahan. Lagi-lagi ia terbangun dari pingsannya dengan sambutan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, kali ini tak hanya di bagian belakang kepala seperti sebelumnya, namun sekujur tubuhnya begitu ngilu dan nyeri.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Hinata sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ia sadar kini tubuhnya tergantung dengan kedua tangan yang terikat di atas kepalanya. Gadis dengan kedua kaki yang nampak mengerikan itu hanya bisa menatap nanar layar laptop yang menampilkan kondisi menyedihkannya.

"Kau tahu, aku harus membayar mahal untuk menambah durasi waktunya," ucap suara itu lagi sebelum dia terkekeh. "Tapi tak apa, karena aku bisa menunggu sambil memandangi wajah cantikmu."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir siapa sosok mengerikan itu yang tega menyiksanya hingga seperti ini. Ia benar-benar marah dan takut luar biasa saat ini. Hinata terus memohon dalam hati semoga keluarga atau teman-temannya bisa segera menyelamatkannya.

"Oke, sekarang kita lanjutkan pertunjukannya."

Nafas Hinata tercekat, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia sungguh tak sanggup menerima penyiksaan lebih dari ini. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk menerima hal-hal mengerikan seperti ini.

"K-Kumohon, h-hentikan semua ini," ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu lirih. Bahkan ia yakin hanya telinganya sendiri yang bisa mendengar permohonannya.

"Ingat, jangan sampai kalian melukai wajahnya," peringat suara dari _speaker_ itu. Kedua pria di samping kanan kiri Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pecutan di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"AGHHH!" teriak Hinata kesakitan saat bagian punggungnya terasa perih saat menerima dua sabetan sekaligus. Ia mendongak dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat merasakan punggungnya berdenyut-denyut dengan rasa terbakar.

Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pipinya, menatap memelas pada pria disamping kirinya. "Kumohon lepaskan aku."

"ARHH!"

Dan lagi-lagi hanya penyiksaan bertubi-tubi yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Kali ini sabetan yang dilayangkan begitu cepat dan keras, seolah tak mengijinkannya untuk bernapas barang sejenak. Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya bisa terus berteriak memilukan dengan tangisan memohon ampunan.

.

.

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

The Red Room © **Hyuuga Sabaku**

Thriller

OOC, Typo(s), Psychological

.

.

Seperti _dejavu_ , Hinata lagi-lagi terbangun dari pingsannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dan seperti kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya ia selalu sadar dengan disambut rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Namun kali ini keningnya mengernyit heran mendapati kedua tangannya berada dalam keadaan bebas. Ia juga baru sadar kini tubuhnya terbaring di kasur empuk.

Tak ada lantai dingin, tak ada ikatan tangan, tak ada dua pria mengerikan di sampingnya.

Ia sendirian di kamar luas bernuansa biru cerah ini.

Apakah akhirnya ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya?

Atau ini hanyalah peristirahatan sementara baginya sebelum disiksa lagi?

Tapi apapun jawabannya ia harus segera pergi dari sini dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Dengan susah payah Hinata mengeser tubuhnya ke pinggir kasur. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa perih saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya yang bergesekan dengan kasur. Ia meringis ngeri melihat semua luka sabetan hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Gadis itu terbelalak kaget dengan nafas tertahan saat menurunkan kedua kakinya untuk turun ke lantai. Sedari tadi tubuhnya memang terbalut selimut dan dia menyadari kondisi kedua kakinya. Ternyata inilah penyebabnya mengapa ia merasa janggal mengapa ia tak bisa meradakan kedua kakinya.

"AAAARGH!" ia berteriak frustasi saat melihat kedua kakinya kini hanya mencapai lutut. Bahkan kedua kakinya kini telah terbalut rapi dengan perban. Tangisnya meledak menyadari kenyataan bahwa kini ia telah kehilangan kedua kakinya. Sekarang ia telah menjadi cacat.

BRAK!

Satu-satunya pintu di kamar itu terbuka dengan menampakkan sesosok lelaki paruh baya. "Hinata!" panggilnya khawatir saat mendengar suara teriakan.

Di sela-sela tangis sesegukannya ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya sekarang melangkah menghampirinya. "Paman Sasuke?!" ucapnya terkejut.

Pria yang berumur selisih sepuluh tahun dengannya itu menjongkkokkan dirinya di hadapan Hinata. Ia tersenyum miris dengan kedua tangan yang memegang lutut Hinata dengan sangat hati-hati. "Maaf, kakimu terpaksa harus diamputasi karena lukanya sangat parah. Bila dibiarkan mereka bisa membusuk dan menyebabkan infeksi yang lebih berbahaya lagi," jelasnya mengenai alasan tentang kedua kaki Hinata yang menghilang.

Tangis Hinata kembali pecah, "K-Kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini, paman?" Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang penuh air mata. "Kenapa mereka tega melakukan ini padaku?!"

"Tenang, Hinata," ucap Sasuke sembari bangkit perlahan dari posisi jongkoknya. "Paman sudah menangkap semua yang terlibat di sana."

Hinata membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan mendongak dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke. "Benarkah itu, paman? Lalu siapa mereka? Apa alasan mereka melakukan ini padaku?!" desak Hinata dengan nada frustasi.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata dengan perlahan. Segala tindakannya begitu hati-hati di dekat Hinata saat ini seolah takut gadis itu akan kesakitan.

Onyx kelam itu menatap lavender yang penuh kesakitan itu. "Ruangan tempat dimana kau disiksa disebut Red Room, mereka sengaja menampilkan tayangan penyiksaan secara live. Tayangan itu hanya bisa diakses dengan cara-cara tertentu di internet, dan mereka yang menonton adalah orang yang memiliki kelainan psikologis. Sedangkan penonton yang berbicara melalui speaker adalah orang yang berani membayar mahal untuk memerintah dua pria disana untuk menyiksamu," jelasnya panjang lebar, membuat Hinata mengigit bibirnya ketakutan.

"Paman sudah menangkap mereka semua?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan sendu. Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas tenang untuk sekarang karena ia berada di sisi orang yang ia percayai. Sasuke adalah kepala kepolisian yang dulu membantu ayahnya saat bisnis properti keluarganya ditipu oleh seseorang. Sasuke berhasil menangkap pelakunya yang melarikan diri ke Hongkong dan rela tak menerima bayaran sepeserpun bahkan saat para bawahannya tak mau mengurusi kasus penipuannya karena keluarganya tak punya banyak uang untuk membayar mereka.

"Yah, sebenarnya kami belum menangkap otaknya." Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menatap lekat-lekat pada gadis muda di depannya. "Tapi aku sudah mengetahui identitasnya."

"Siapa dia, paman?!" tanya Hinata tak sabar. Ia berharap sosok itu bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya. Selama dalam hidupnya ia selalu berada di sekitar orang-orang baik, sehingga ia tak bisa membayangkan bila salah satu orang yang dikenalnya tega melakukan hal kejam ini padanya.

"Dia orang yang dari dulu menyukaimu."

Hinata mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang menyukai dirinya tapi tega menyiksanya seperti ini.

"Gaara, teman kakakmu."

Dan jawaban Sasuke mengenai identitas dari otak atas peristiwa yang dialaminya ini membuatnya raut wajahnya menegang. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Gaara yang melakukan ini padanya. Ia bahkan sudah menganggap teman Neji itu seperti kakaknya sendiri. Gaara adalah orang yang selama ini baik padanya, selalu menjadi pengganti Neji saat kakak kandungnya itu sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, bahkan Gaara rela bolos kuliah demi mengantar Hinata pulang dari sekolah karena perutnya nyeri akibat datang bulan.

"T-Tidak m-mungkin," ucap Hinata terbata masih tak mempercayai ucapan Sasuke.

"Semua bisa terjadi, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum sendu menatap Hinata. "Hatimu terlalu lembut hingga menganggap semua orang di sekitarmu baik."

Hinata menunduk dengan mata yang masih terbelalak tak percaya. "Kenapa dia tega melakukan ini padaku?"

Sasuke merengkuh pundak Hinata dengan hati-hati dan menariknya untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya. "Kau bisa menanyakannya setelah aku mendapatkannya." Sasuke mengelus surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut berusaha menenangkannya. "Sekarang dia menjadi buronan, semua orang akan membantumu menangkapnya."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, dia percaya Sasuke akan membantunya dan membuatnya aman. "Terima kasih, paman."

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada gadis mungil itu. Hinata kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap pria dewasa di depannya. "Aku ingin pulang dan bertemu keluargaku."

Tatapan Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah sendu, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata menahan nafasnya, perasaannya berubah tak mengenakkan. Entah fakta buruk apa yang lagi-lagi akan didapatnya.

"Setelah aku menyelamatkanmu, Gaara menyewa orang untuk mencarimu di rumahmu." Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, terlihat ragu apakah akan melanjutkan atau tidak. Hinata menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan meski ia sendiri sebenarnya tak sanggup membayangkan keluarganya dalam bahaya. "Sepertinya terjadi perlawanan sengit antara ayah dan kakakmu dengan lima orang utusan Gaara. Dan semua keluargamu dibantai oleh mereka."

Seluruh tubuh Hinata menegang, tubuhnya bergetar, dadanya terasa sesak, dan kedua matanya memanas. Kepalanya terasa pening dengan segala fakta mengejutkan yang ia dapatkan dalam beberapa menit ini. Dan itu semua hampir membuatnya gila.

Hinata berteriak histeris dengan tangisan yang begitu keras. Tidak mungkin ayah, ibu, kakak, dan adiknya telah tiada, dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Dia bisa gila bila kehilangan keluarga yang dicintainya, terlebih dengan cara tragis seperti itu. Dialah yang menjadi penyebab keluarganya telah mengalami hal mengerikan seperti itu. Seharusnya dia saja yang mati, bukan keluarganya.

Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Hinata saat gadis itu menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dengan brutal. Ia terlihat seperti orang stres dengan rambut dan wajah yang berantakan.

"Tenang, Hinata."

Namun, Hinata sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke dan berusaha memberontak melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Lepas!"

"Kita akan segera menangkap Gaara," ucap Sasuke lagi masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Itu tak akan mengembalikan keluargaku!" bentaknya frustasi. Hinata masih berusaha menarik kedua tangannya agar terlepas. Tangisannya tak kunjung berhenti dan makin menjadi-jadi.

Cengkraman Sasuke mengerat hingga membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan, tatapan onyx itu berubah tajam. "KUBILANG TENANG, HINATA!" rahang Sasuke mengeras, menampilkan raut wajah yang mengerikan.

Hinata sontak menghentikan pergerakannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu mengerikan di hadapannya. Ia tahu bahwa ekspresi Sasuke selalu datar, tapi ia tak pernah melihat tatapan mata yang begitu tajam dan menusuk itu.

Menyadari Hinata yang nampak ketakutan, Sasuke langsung melepaskan kedua cengkramannya. Tatapannya berubah lembut seperti beberapa saat lalu. "Maaf.." sesalnya. "Aku hanya khawatir melihatmu seperti ini."

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang _king size_ itu. "Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu." Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampan itu. "Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku."

Hinata hanya diam menunduk, ia juga merasa bersalah karena membentak Sasuke sebelumnya. Padahal pria itu sudah berusaha membantunya dan mengamankannya disini. Tapi.. keluarganya. Keluarga yang dicintainya kini telah tiada.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Hanabi.. Neji _Nii-san_.." Hinata memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa begitu menyesakkan dan sakit. "Maafkan aku.."

.

.

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

CKLEK!

Hinata menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang melangkah masuk dengan mengangkan kursi dorong yang terlipat di tangan kanannya. Pria dengan paras tampan itu nampak sudah berganti pakaian yang lebih santai, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi melihat rambut hitamnya agak basah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandang Hinata. Dia sudah bisa lebih tenang saat ini, meski penampilannya masih begitu berantakan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengobati lukamu, setelah itu kita bisa makan." Sasuke membuka kursi dorong itu dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur Hinata. Ia menarik laci meja kecil disana dan mengambil sebotol alkohol, kapas, salep pengering luka, dan dua jenis obat minum. "Tapi sebelumnya sebaiknya kau mencuci rambut dan wajahmu dulu." Hinata berjengit saat Sasuke menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menempel di wajahnya lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan sangat perlahan dari belakang.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, paman," tolak Hinata lembut sembari sedikit memajukan kepalanya.

"Dengan tangan yang terluka parah seperti itu?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. Hinata menatap kedua lengannyanya yang terhias berbagai luka sabetan yang nampak mengerikan. Sedikit menggerakkannya saja mampu membuatnya meringis kecil, apalagi harus digunakan untuk menyisir rambutnya yang saat ini benar-benar kusut.

"Maaf aku terus merepotkan paman." Hinata menunduk dan menatap selimut yang menutupi kedua kakinya.

"Tidak. Kau tenang saja." Sasuke kembali menyisir lembut rambut Hinata. Setelahnya mereka berada dalam keheningan. Sasuke sibuk merapikan rambut Hinata dan Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya, merasa masih belum percaya dengan yang ia alami dalam satu hari ini.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore, biasanya jam segini ia dan ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Sedangkan adik dan kakaknya sedang asik menonton televisi. Lalu ayahnya akan pulang dan Hinata akan berlari menyambut kedatangan ayahnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Sungguh.. ia rindu dengan kebahagiaan itu.

"Sudah, sekarang rambutmu bisa dikeramasi."

Hinata mengangguk saat ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia hanya diam menurut saat Sasuke mengangkatnya perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata Hinata membulat. "A-aku bisa mandi sendiri, paman!" ucapnya panik setengah gugup.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah malu. "Tubuhmu belum boleh terkena air, kita hanya akan mencuci rambutmu."

Hinata menunduk salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sepertinya pikirannya terlalu mengarah ke hal-hal memalukan. Lagipula bukankah tadi Sasuke sudah bilang rambutnya akan dikeramasi, kenapa ia malah berpikiran Sasuke akan memandikannya? Ugh, memalukan sekali jalan pikirannya.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata di _bath up_ kering dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata di salah satu ujungnya. Dia mengambil _shower_ yang tergantung dan botol sampo lalu berjongkok di belakang Hinata.

Sasuke membasahi seluruh surai indigo Hinata lalu menuangkan cairan sampo di tangannya. Sasuke mengernyit memandang cairan kental berwarna kebiruan di telapak tangannya, ini sampo anti-ketombe dan ia yakin rambut Hinata tak berketombe saat menyisirnya tadi. Ia membuangnya dan mencuci tangannya sebelum mengambil sampo lain di rak kecil yang tergantung, kali ini ia memastikan tak salah ambil sampo khusus untuk rambut kusut dan sulit diatur.

Setelah membusakannya di kedua telapak tangannya, Sasuke memulai menggosok rambut Hinata dari atas kepala hingga ujung rambutnya. Hinata yang diperlakukan dengan sangat lembut oleh Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Segala sikap yang ditunjukkan pria dewasa itu padanya benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

"Paman, apakah keluargaku sudah dikebumikan?" tanya Hinata yang merasa rileks dengan pijatan-pijatan kecil jemari besar Sasuke di tangannya.

"Ya, tadi pagi," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia nampak begitu fokus mencuci rambut Hinata yang panjang.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam mereka."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. "Baiklah, besok kita akan mengunjungi makam keluargamu."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi meski kini orang-orang yang dicintainya itu telah tiada. Dia menunduk sedih, semua ini karena dirinya, karena dirinyalah keluarganya kini telah tiada. Harusnya cukup dia saja yang mati, bukan keluarganya. Tapi sekarang seluruh keluarganya telah tiada karenanya.

"Hinata, dengar aku." Sasuke lagi-lagi membuyarkan pikirannya, ia bermaksud untuk menoleh ke belakang. Tapi Sasuke mencegahnya, ia khawatir busa sampo di rambut Hinata mengenai luka-lukanya. "Kau harus tetap hidup, dan membalas semua yang dilakukan Gaara padamu."

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat mendengar nama itu. Entah mengapa ia masih belum mau mempercayai bahwa Gaara lah yang menghancurkan hidupnya seperti ini. Tapi, Sasuke benar. Mungkin ia terlalu munafik menganggap semua orang di sekitarnya adalah orang baik.

"Tapi.. bagaimana aku membalasnya dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis meski Hinata tak bisa melihatnya. "Aku akan selalu disisimu, Hinata. Kita berdua yang akan membuat dia membayar semua ini."

Hinata tersenyum haru mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pria yang selalu dihormatinya itu benar-benar baik dan rela membantunya sampai seperti ini. "Terima kasih, paman."

.

.

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

The Red Room © **Hyuuga Sabaku**

Thriller

OOC, Typo(s), Psychological

.

.

Hinata kembali duduk di ranjangnya setelah Sasuke selesai mengeramasi rambutnya. Kali ini Sasuke tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan menggosok-gosokkan handuk di kepala dan rambutnya. Wajah Hinata sudah tampak lebih segar karena Sasuke juga membantunya membersihkan wajahnya dengan sabun pencuci muka. Hinata merasa benar-benar tak berguna, ia sudah seperti boneka hidup saja.

"Nah, sekarang kita bisa mengobati lukamu."

Hinata terdiam, mencoba tak memikirkan hal-hal negatif lagi. Tapi mau bagaimanapun ucapan Sasuke tak bisa mengandung makna lain lagi selain itu berarti bahwa Sasuke akan melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang terhias luka sabet. "K-Kali ini aku akan melakukannya sendiri, paman," ucap Hinata saat Sasuke bangkit untuk mengambil alkohol dan kapas.

"Kau malu dengan paman?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada heran.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan dengan wajah merah.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh. "Baiklah kau bisa melakukannya sendiri." Pria itu menyerahkannya pada Hinata lalu berjalan menuju lemari ganti untuk membawakan set pakaian ganti untuk Hinata kenakan. Ia memilih pakaian dengan bahan yang ringan dan lembut agar Hinata tak kesakitan saat luka itu bergesekan dengan pakaian.

Hinata menatap pakaian yang diletakkan di kasurnya, lalu dia menatap pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "S-Siapa yang menggantikan pakaianku kemarin, paman?" tanyanya dengan menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"Tentu saja paman," jawab Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Memangnya siapa lagi? Seperti itu wajahnya berekspresi di mata Hinata.

Wajah Hinata sukses memerah sempurna. Dia langsung menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "P-Paman Sasuke mesum!"

Sasuke menghela nafas kecil dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itu darurat, Hinata. Paman langsung menyembunyikanmu disini sementara para polisi lain berusaha menangkap para penjahat itu."

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak kaget. "Paman tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya heran. Lalu bagaimana kakinya diamputasi kalau ia tak dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng. "Kalau aku membawamu ke sana, kau akan dirawat disana dan Gaara bisa menyuruh suster disana untuk menangkapmu lagi."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya ketakutan. Mengapa Gaara begitu menyewa banyak orang hanya untuk mencarinya. Mengerikan sekali.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau segera mengobati luka-lukamu." Sasuke mengambil salep luka di meja dan menaruhnya di kasur Hinata. "Obat ini diminum setelah makan saja."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kenapa ia harus minum obat segala. "Aku tidak sakit, paman."

"Selain diobati dari luar, obat minum ini membantu mempercepat penyembuhan luka-lukamu dari dalam."

Hinata mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya pria itu keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Hinata menerima suapan Sasuke dengan membuka mulutnya. Enak. Sup ini terasa enak. "Paman memasaknya sendiri?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Aku bosan dengan makanan cepat saji, jadi aku belajar memasak."

Hinata merengut sedih, ia rindu memasak bersama ibunya. Sosok wanita yang disayanginya itu selalu mengajarkannya memasak hingga ia merasa memasak sudah seperti bagian dari hidupnya. Ia senang sekali memasak, tapi dengan kondisinya sekarang, mana mungkin ia bisa memasak. Walau luka di tangannya akan sembuh pun, kedua kakinya tak akan sanggup mencapai meja dapur.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat logam sendok menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

"Kau sering sekali melamun," ucap Sasuke sembari memasukkan suapannya ke mulut Hinata.

Sorot mata Hinata berubah sedih, "aku masih belum siap dengan semua ini, paman."

Sasuke tersenyum menatap gadis mungil di depannya, "Yang terpenting sekarang kau selamat, dan keluargamu sudah bahagia di surga, walau mereka sudah tiada tapi mereka masih hidup di dalam hatimu." Tangan besar itu mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata membalas senyuman lembut Sasuke. Dan selanjutnya Sasuke kembali menyuapi Hinata dalam keheningan. Hening bukan berarti canggung, Hinata justru merasa nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat irit bicara, tapi entah kenapa seharian bersama pria dewasa itu membuatnya tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang dingin.

.

.

Dan tanpa terasa waktu seminggu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Dari hari ke hari, perlakuan Sasuke selalu sama untuknya. Begitu lembut dan mampu membuatnya nyaman. Perasaan Hinata berubah, dari yang semula menghormati kini menjadi menyayangi, ia seolah sudah menggantungkan hidupnya pada pria yang lebih cocok menjadi pamannya itu. Tapi ia tak mau berharap lebih, karena pikirnya Sasuke tak mungkin menyukai gadis kecil sepertinya.

"Hinata, ayo kita makan."

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya dengan bungkusan makanan di tangannya. "Paman, sebaiknya aku pesan saja untuk makan siang selanjutnya. Aku tidak ingin paman bolak-balik hanya untuk menemaniku makan siang." Hinata merasa tak tega dengan Sasuke yang mengorbankan waktu istirahat makan siangnya malah berkendara ke apartemen dan kembali lagi ke tempat kerja. Harusnya waktu itu ia gunakan untuk makan bersama teman-teman di kantornya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku lebih senang makan disini, denganmu."

Gadis itu tersipu mendengan ucapan pria di depannya. Sasuke selalu membuatnya merasa istimewa. Bahkan dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini pun Sasuke masih mau menerimanya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia yakin akan mencintai pria yang selalu membuatnya nyaman itu. Sasuke begitu sempurna di matanya.

Hinata melahap makanan di depannya bersama Sasuke di atas ranjangnya. Karena lukanya sudah mulai mengering, rasa sakit dan nyerinya tak begitu terasa meski bekas-bekasnya masih terlihat. Dengan begini ia tak akan terlalu merepotkan Sasuke lagi karena ia sudah bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil seorang diri tanpa bantuan.

"Apa Gaara masih belum ditemukan?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng, "dia pandai sekali bersembunyi. Mungkin dia mengoprasi plastik wajahnya."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, kalau perkataan Sasuke itu benar jelas itu akan menjadi sangat sulit.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan segera menemukannya."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia percaya pada Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata menatap langit sore yang begitu indah. Sekarang dirinya tengah berada di balkon dengan duduk di atas kursi roda. Tak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya di apartemen Sasuke selain makan, tidur, dan melihat dunia luar dari balkon kamarnya. Namun, entah mengapa ia tak merasa bosan. Hari-hari suramnya tak terasa begitu menyedihkan karena ada Sasuke untuknya.

Sejenak dia menunduk. Ia sama sekali tak mempunyai tujuan hidup sekarang. Entah untuk apa dan untuk siapa dia hidup. Meski Sasuke sangat membuatnya nyaman, namun tak ada jaminan bukan bahwa Sasuke juga merasa nyaman dengannya untuk seterusnya?

Sasuke adalah pria dewasa yang tampan dan sukses, pasti banyak wanita cantik yang menyukainya. Dan pasti Sasuke akan memilih mereka, yang lebih cantik dan tidak cacat sepertinya. Dia tak memiliki apapun yang bisa dibanggakan di depan Sasuke. Dia tak memiliki apapun yang bisa membuat Sasuke mencintainya.

"HINATA!"

Nafas Hinata tercekat saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Suara yang dulu sangat menenangkannya, namun kini suara itu adalah suara yang mengerikan baginya. Dengan sangat perlahan Hinata menoleh ke arah balkon di apartemen sebelahnya. Dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat melihat sosok Gaara disana.

Hinata memundurkan kursi rodanya panik dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan. Kenapa Gaara bisa tahu kalau ia ada disini?

Dia harus segera menelpon Sasuke!

"HINATA! JANGAN PERGI!"

Gadis bersurai indigo itu serasa hampir menangis saat kesulitan menggeser pintu kaca balkonnya. Mengapa begitu sulit untuk membukanya di saat-saat buruk seperti ini? Terlebih saat ini Gaara sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat dinding yang memisahkan tiap balkon.

Setelah berhasil membukanya, Hinata segera masuk dan mengunci rapat pintu kacanya.

"HINATA DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

Hinata terlonjak saat Gaara tiba-tiba sudah berada didepannya. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memundurkan kursi rodanya menuju ponsel di atas meja kecilnya.

PRANG!

Tubuh Hinata membeku saat mendengar pecahan kaca yang begitu keras. Ia sama sekali tak berani menoleh ke belakang, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Bukankah ia akan menanyakan alasannya sendiri pada Gaara mengapa ia menghancurkan hidupnya? Tapi sekarang jangankan untuk menanyainya, melihat matanya saja ia sudah sangat ketakutan.

Sementara Gaara di belakangnya terengah dengan tangan kanan yang terluka parah setelah memecahkan pintu kaca itu.

Krak!

Krak!

Suara pecahan kaca yang terinjak menandakan bahwa kini Gaara berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Hinata menangis keras dan begitu ketakutan. "K-Kumohon pergi dari sini!"

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Hinata." Gaara memeluknya dari belakang, darah dari tangannya mengalir menodai baju Hinata.

"L-Lepaskan aku!" Hinata memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangan Garaa yang merangkul pundaknya. "KAU PEMBUNUH!" bentak Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar. Emosi dan ketakutannya bercampur menjadi satu saat melihat sosok berambut merah itu.

Hinata tersentak saat Gaara dengan cepat memutar kursi rodanya agar menghadap padanya. Kedua tangan kekar itu bertumpu pada masing-masing sisi kursi roda. Ia menatap lurus-lurus kedua mata lavender Hinata.

"Sasuke membohongimu, Hinata! Dia menjebakmu. Dia menjebakku juga, menjadikanku buronan seperti ini!"

Seluruh tubuh Hinata seperti tersetrum listrik mendengar ucapan Gaara. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Sasuke membohonginya. Tidak mungkin perlakuan lembut Sasuke selama ini hanyalah akting belaka.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Keluargamu pasti senang mengetahui kau masih hidup."

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak. Keluarganya masih hidup? Tapi dia sudah mengunjungi makam ayah, ibu, kakak, dan adiknya seminggu lalu.

"T-Tapi Paman Sasuke bilang kau sudah membunuh keluargaku." Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Ia benar-benar tak tahu siapa yang benar dan siapa yang membohonginya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Dia membohongimu, dia ingin memilikimu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan memalsukan mayatmu dengan wanita lain setelah menghancurkan wajahnya agar tak dikenali. Entah bagaimana dia juga bisa memalsukan hasil otopsinya."

Kepala Hinata terasa begitu pening mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Seminggu yang lalu ia tak percaya jika Gaara tega melakukan hal ini padanya, sekarang setelah ia mempercayainya, Gaara tiba-tiba muncul dan memutar balikkan fakta yang selama ini tertanam di benaknya. Siapa yang harus dia percayai?

"Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum Sasuke pulang."

Hinata hanya terdiam dengan kondisi syok saat Gaara menuntun kursi rodanya untuk keluar dari apartemen Sasuke.

"Pria gila itu benar-benar mengerikan," ucap Gara yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. "Untungnya aku bisa menemukan tempat tinggalmu setelah membuntutinya, dan menyewa apartemen kosong di sebelah apatemen ini."

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Gaara meraih pegangan pintu untuk membukanya dan menemukan Sasuke yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Sial!"

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Author Note :

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari deepweb, hihi. Judulnya emang ngambil nama dari web itu. Dan The Red Room kalau dibalik jadi Murder, huft serem yah ternyata pembunuhan secara live begini beneran ada. Jadi menurut kalian siapa nih yang sebenernya jahat? Hihi.


	4. Chapter 4

"P-Paman Sasuke?" Hinata menatap takut Sasuke yang tengah mengacungkan pistolnya tepat di kepala Gaara.

Pria yang disebut namanya itu sama sekali tak menanggapi Hinata dan masih memandang Gaara tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dingin.

Gaara mengganti ekspresi terkejutnya dengan senyuman meremehkan, sama sekali tak terlihat gentar dengan pistol yang siap meledakkan kepalanya kapan saja. "Menyelamatkan Hinata, tentu saja."

"Menyelamatkan katamu?" Gigi Sasuke bergemelatuk. "Kau yang membuatnya seperti ini, brengsek!" Hinata terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, lagi-lagi ia dibuat bingung mengenai siapa yang benar disini.

"Lagi-lagi kau memfitnahku," tatapan Gaara menyipit tajam. "Dan kau mengurungnya disini, menyembunyikan fakta jika keluarganya masih hidup."

"Jangan mengarang cerita seenaknya!" bentak Sasuke emosi hingga urat-urat di pelipisnya terlihat.

"P-Paman Sasuke.. Gaara _Nii-san_.. kumohon katakan hal yang sebenarnya padaku.." ucap Hinata dengan tangis terisak. Kedua pria di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengetahui siapa yang berkata jujur dan siapa yang tega membohonginya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya gadis disana. "Jangan percaya bualannya, Hina–"

BUGH!

TRAK!

Sasuke meringis saat Gaara menendang tangannya dan menyebabkan pistolnya terlempar cukup jauh. Ia yang sedang lengah tak sempat melawan saat Gaara menarik kerahnya dan membantingnya ke lantai, lalu menendangi perutnya dengan keras. Melihatnya Hinata hanya bisa berteriak-teriak ketakutan dan menyuruh Gaara berhenti melakukannya.

Setelah tendangan ke tujuh Gaara akhirnya berhenti, dia berbalik untuk mendekati Hinata tapi kaki kirinya dijegal dengan sangat keras oleh Sasuke. Membuat tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke bergerak cepat untuk menginjak leher Gaara kuat-kuat. Lelaki berambut merah itu berusaha berontak melepaskan kaki kanan Sasuke.

"Paman, Gaara bisa mati!" teriak Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekati mereka berdua. Tapi Sasuke mencegahnya dan menyuruhnya mengambil borgol yang ada di laci meja. Hinata mendekati meja, namun ia memilih untuk menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan mengambil pistol Sasuke yang tergeletak.

DOR!

Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menoleh kaget ke arah Hinata saat suara tembakan itu terdengar. Sasuke yakin suara sekeras itu bisa membuat satu apartemen ini mendengarnya.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sasuke dengan raut wajah khawatir saat melihat Hinata yang mengarahkan pistolnya ke atap. Kedua tangannya bergetar dan wajahnya menunduk dengan bulir air mata yang mengalir deras.

"K-Kumohon.." suara Hinata bergetar di tengah isakan tangisnya. "K-Kumohon katakan hal yang s-sebenarnya," ucapnya dengan begitu pilu dan menyayat.

"Dia membohongimu, Hinata! Percaya padaku!" Sasuke melepas injakannya pada leher Gaara dan melangkah mendekati Hinata bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Gaara terbatuk-batuk sembari meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Berhenti disitu!" Hinata mengacungkan pistolnya ke depan dengan tangan yang bergetar. Sasuke menurut dan berdiri di tempatnya terakhir melangkah. "Aku bersumpah Hinata! aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu!" ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah frustasi.

Hinata masih menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar. "Paman bilang hatiku terlalu lembut, aku menganggap semua orang di sekitarku baik."

"Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu, Hinata!"

"PAMAN BILANG SEMUA BISA TERJADI, KAN?" Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan emosi. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu, paman." Sorot matanya berubah sedih. "Kenapa kau tak mengizinkan aku menonton berita di televisi?" tanyanya lirih mengingat selama seminggu ia berada di sini, Sasuke selalu melarangnya untuk menonton televisi.

Nafas Sasuke tercekat. "Berita tentangmu sudah diprovokasi oleh media! Melihatnya hanya akan membuatmu terpuruk!"

Gaara mendengus. "Kau ingin menutupi fakta kalau orang tuanya masih hidup." Lelaki bertato _Ai_ itu mendudukkan dirinya dan masih memegangi lehernya yang terasa sakit.

"Jangan mencuci otaknya!" Dengan emosi Sasuke mendorong punggung Gaara hingga menubruk lantai lalu menduduki perutnya dan menghajar wajah Gaara.

DOR!

Sasuke terbelalak saat punggungnya terasa begitu ngilu saat timah panas menembusnya. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya dan menetes mengenai wajah Gaara.

"PAMAN SASUKE!" teriak Hinata histeris saat melihat Sasuke yang ambruk. Ia melemparkan pistol di tangannya dan menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud menembak pria yang sudah merawatnya itu. Ia hanya ingin memberi tembakan peringatan lagi, namun pelurunya malah mengenai punggung Sasuke.

Gaara mendorong keras tubuh pria besar itu hingga terlempar ke lantai. Dia mengusap darah yang mengalir di mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Pandangannya terarah ke pintu dan ia melihat beberapa penghuni apartemen yang berteriak ketakutan disana. "PANGGIL POLISI DAN AMBULAN!"

"H-Hi.. na.. ta.." ucap Sasuke terbata saat Hinata berhasil mendekatinya. Gadis itu menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sasuke dengan tangisan deras dari mata lavendernya. Ia menggumamkan kata maaf berulangkali dan begitu ketakutan saat Sasuke terus terbatuk darah, lalu kedua onyx itu perlahan tapi pasti mulai terpejam. Hinata panik melihat kedua mata itu telah benar-benar terpejam. "PAMAN!" teriaknya histeris dengan tangisan yang begitu keras.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal benar Hinata." Gaara mendekati Hinata dan merangkul pundaknya berusaha menenangkan. Pandangannya tak terlepas dari pintu yang kini menampilkan beberapa penghuni apartemen melangkah masuk. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil pistol yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan mengacungkannya ke dua pria di sana. "Jangan mendekat!"

Gaara memposisikan tubuh Hinata untuk ia gendong. "Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum polisi datang." Hinata memberontak kecil, ia masih ingin disini menemani Sasuke yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. Tapi Gaara menarik tubuhnya keras hingga membuatnya mau tak mau sudah berada di gendongan Gaara. "Rangkul leherku!" perintah Gaara sebelum ia berdiri, Hinata menurut walau pandangannya masih terarah pada Sasuke.

Gaara berjalan cepat menuju pintu sembari terus mengacungkan pistolnya. Orang-orang di sana sama sekali tak berani bergerak dan membiarkan mereka berdua pergi.

.

.

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

The Red Room © **Hyuuga Sabaku**

Thriller

OOC, Typo(s), Psychological

.

.

"Untung polisi belum datang," ucap Gaara sembari menyetir mobilnya. Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya hanya diam dan memandangi kedua tangannya yang bergetar. "A-Aku membunuh Paman Sasuke."

Gaara menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya masih fokus menyetir. "Sekarang pria gila itu tak akan mengganggumu lagi," katanya menenangkan.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan dan menatap Gaara. "Kita akan bertemu keluargaku sekarang, _Nii-san_?"

"Ya, tapi kita bersembunyi di suatu tempat, biar keluargamu yang menyusulmu."

Mendengarnya Hinata lantas menanyakan mengapa mereka harus melakukan itu. Dan Gaara menjelaskan bahwa di rumahnya sekarang terdapat banyak polisi dan wartawan yang mencari keterangan mengenai dirinya. Gaara juga mengatakan bahwa kematian palsunya itu tengah menjadi berita terpanas saat ini, terlebih dengan status Gaara yang menjadi buronan.

Setelah tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Gaara keluar dari mobil dan membuka gerbang rumah itu sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua masuk. Lelaki berambut merah itu menggendong Hinata di punggungnya untuk memasuki rumah. Sesekali Hinata menatap beberapa foto keluarga yang terpajang di sana, ia yakin ini bukan rumah milik Gaara tinggal dulu. "Ini rumah siapa, _Nii-san_?"

"Rumah kenalanku," jawab Gaara singkat sembari berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Dan Hinata sukses terbelalak saat melihat ruangan kosong dengan dinding dan lantai keramik putih di depannya. Ruangan ini mengingatkan dirinya dengan hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

"K-Kenapa kita disini, _Nii-san_?" tanya Hinata ketakutan.

BRUK!

Hinata mengaduh kesakitan saat Gaara melempar tubuhnya ke tengah-tengah ruangan. "G-Gaara _Nii-san_." Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat saat menatap seringai menyeramkan di wajah laki-laki yang selama ini ia panggil kakak.

"Akhirnya.." Gaara meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. "Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu!" Lelaki bersurai merah itu tertawa sangat keras. Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat, tawa itu sangat mirip dengan tawa orang di balik _speaker_. Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya ketakutan, harusnya ia mempercayai Sasuke. Semua yang diucapkan Sasuke benar adanya, tapi dia malah membunuhnya.

"Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku menahan tawaku di mobil tadi!" Tawa Gaara semakin keras, kedua mata azurenya melotot seram menatap Hinata.

"K-Kenapa _Nii-san_ tega melakukan ini padaku?!" Hinata menangis sesegukan, semua orang terdekat yang meyayanginya mati karena dirinya.

Gaara masih melanjutkan tawanya sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti, sorot matanya berubah tajam dan menusuk. "Ini semua salahmu, Hinata!" Gaara melangkah perlahan mendekati Hinata. "Aku selama ini melakukan semuanya untukmu! Tapi yang kau lihat hanya bocah kuning jabrik itu!" Hinata berjengit mendengar Naruto disebut-sebut oleh Gaara. Darimana Gaara tahu kalau ia diam-diam menyukai Naruto selama ini?

"Maka dari itu, kau harus dihukum, Hinata!" Gaara berjongkok dan mencengkram erat kerah Hinata. "Kemana luka-luka indahmu itu?!" teriak Gaara marah saat melihat bekas luka di sekujur tubuh Hinata sudah agak samar. "Pasti pria gila itu yang menghilangkannya!"

"Paman Sasuke tidak gila! Kau yang gila!" hardik Hinata tepat di depan wajah Gaara. Raut wajahnya yang semula ketakutan berubah menjadi marah.

Gaara malah tersenyum lebar melihatnya. "Bagus, Hinata! Perlihatkan semua ekspresimu yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan pada orang lain hanya padaku!" Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Bila Naruto mendapat tatapan kagummu, aku akan mendapat tatapan ketakutan dan kemarahanmu!" Gaara tertawa lagi. "Semua tekanan dariku akan membuatmu hanya memikirkanku!" Tangan Gaara yang semula hanya mencengkram kini berubah mencekik, membuat Hinata kesulitan bernafas. "Ah, aku sangat menyukai ekspresi kesakitanmu, Hinata."

PLAK!

Gaara menunduk ke samping saat Hinata menamparnya dengan cukup keras. "L-Lepaskan a-aku," cicit Hinata saat Gaara tak kunjung melepaskan cekikannya. Gaara berdiri dengan tangan yang masih mencekik Hinata hingga tubuh gadis mungil itu terangkat. Hinata menangis dengan wajah memerah, nafasnya benar-benar hampir habis. Kedua tangannya yang menarik-narik satu tangan besar di lehernya benar-benar tak berarti.

BRUK!

Gaara membanting Hinata dengan sangat keras. Bagian belakang kepalanya kini terhias warna merah segar. Indigo bercampur merah.

"Sudah cukup kau menyakiti hatiku, Hinata. Kau tidak boleh menyakitiku secara fisik." Gaara meraih pecutan di saku jaketnya. "Sekarang aku ingin mendengar suara teriakan kesakitanmu." Hinata memandang Gaara dengan tatapan ketakutan saat pecutan itu sudah teracung tinggi.

SPLASH!

"ARHH!" Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat saat tubuhnya lagi-lagi menerima siksaan ini. Beberapa bekas lukanya yang belum mengering sempurna kini terasa lebih menyakitkan.

"Pikiranmu, tubuhmu, semua yang ada pada dirimu hanya boleh memikirkanku!" teriak Gaara yang terus menyabeti tubuh Hinata. Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan gadis yang menjadi obsesinya kini meronta-ronta kesakitan di depannya. Hinata terus berteriak dan menangis, memohon dirinya untuk berhenti tapi dia sama sekali tak peduli.

Setelah sabetan ke puluhan kalinya, tubuh Hinata berhenti meronta. Rasa perih dan panas yang luar biasa menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu sakit karena ia terus berteriak. Kesadarannya mulai berada di ambang batas. Rasa sakit dan bau amis darahnya perlahan mulai menghilang. Ini lebih baik, Hinata ingin penderitaan ini segera berakhir. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan keluarganya di surga.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Neji _Nii-san_.. Hanabi.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

.

.

Haha, bercanda :p

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan nafas tersengal. Ia tersentak saat melihat wajah Gaara tepat berada di hadapannya. Lelaki bersurai merah dan bertato _Ai_ itu nampak tertidur pulas. Darah dan luka lebam masih menghiasi wajahnya seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Rasa perih di sekujur tubuh Hinata membuatnya meringis perih, terlebih dengan pelukan Gaara yang begitu erat di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Bau amis menguar dimana-mana, tapi nampaknya Gaara sama sekali tak terganggu. Hinata bahkan tak yakin sprei yang membungkus ranjang tempat mereka tidur ini aslinya berwarna putih atau memang merah dari awalnya.

Tubuh Hinata kembali bergetar ketakutan. Ternyata semua yang dialaminya tadi memang bukan mimpi. Itu nyata. Keluarganya memang dibunuh Gaara. Sasuke terbunuh oleh tangannya sendiri. Dan Gaara.. dialah perusak kehidupannya.

Air bening mengalir dari manik lavendernya. Ia berusaha menahan suara isakannya agar tak lolos keluar. Namun ia gagal. Suara isakannya dan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat mampu membuat tidur lelap Gaara terusik.

Kelopak hitam Gaara perlahan terbuka sebelum menampilkan manik azure yang kini begitu menakutkan bagi Hinata. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Gaara tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang berkilat senang. Hinata menggigit bibirnya ketakutan, entah penyiksaan apalagi yang akan diterimanya setelah ini. Ia hanya berharap dirinya akan menyusul keluarganya secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Jangan timpukin saya dengan ending yang seperti ini, wkwk. Buat penggemar SasuHina jangan bunuh saya, bunuh Gaara aja :D Kalau reviewnya banyak mungkin saya akan membuat sekuel, jadi para _silent reader_ yuk pada muncul :*


End file.
